Tentang Dia
by kurarauchiha18
Summary: ketika mimpi burukku mulai menguasai diriku.. dia..,


Sudah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu aku menikah dengannya. Dia, seseorang yang selalu ada untukku di saat aku tak punya harapan lagi untuk hidup. Aku pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi saat aku masih berusia 14 tahun. Aku sangat.. sangat.. menyayanginya. Namun.. takdir berkata lain. Dia tewas akibat tekanan dari segala arah. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku dan dia adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Aku jatuh, tersesat dalam gelap di saat aku sudah tidak dapat lagi melihatnya. Aku tidak terima keadaan ini. Beberapa hal gila juga pernah aku lakukan. Minum racun, potong nadi, bahkan gantung diri.. Namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil hinnga akhirnya aku masih hidup hingga saat ini. Di saat aku benar-benar nyaris tenggelam.. Dia datang. Dia orang yang aneh, cukup menyebalkan, dan hangat.

Dia juga pernah bilang,

"manusia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari rasa kesepian. Namun, jika bersama setidaknya rasa perihnya sepi dapat terkikis walau sedikit."

Aku terpukau. Sekilas aku teringat akan dirinya. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kebahagian orang yaang sudah tiada adalah kebahagiaan orang yang masih hidup. Maka dari itu aku akan terus hidup agar dia bahagia di sana.

Dan Viola!

Aku mampu bangkit kembali bersama dirinya, bersama Yoshio. Orang yang telah membawa kembali warna dalam hidupku. Saat ini dia sedang tidur di sebelahku. Aku dapat mendengar hembusan nafas yang mengalun lembut. Penawar luka untuk diriku. Namun, beberapa hari belakangan ini aku selalu mendapat mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat amat menakutkan untukku. Semoga aku bisa bermimpi indah malam ini. Karena mimpi burukku sudah membuatku semakin gelisah.

=000=

"Ini.. di mana..?"

Ujarku ketika sadar aku bukan berada di kamarku. Di tambah lagi aku sedang di pegangin oleh seseorang berbadan besar yang membawaku entah kemana. Aku sudah bertanya berkali-kali dengannya tapi orang itu hanya diam dan tetap berjalan membawaku entah kemana. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung membuka pintu itu. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat di dalam sana adalah..

"Yoshio?!" Pekikku kaget.

Ya.. Yoshio ada di sana di tambah lagi dengan sebuah chainsaw yang ada di atas kepalanya. I..itu berbahaya sekali! Dan kenapa Yoshio dan aku bisa ada di sini?! Dan siapa orang ini?! Apa salahku dan Yoshio padanya?!

"Si-sisy..?"

Panggil Yoshio dengan suara gemetar. Dia berusaha untuk lepas dari tali yang mengikatnya pada sebuah kursi. Di depannya ada sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi lagi yang menghadap kearahnya. Bukannya membantu melepaskannya, ia malah tertawa layaknya psikopat. Satu hal yang aku lakukan sejak awal yaitu memberontak agar aku bisa bebas. Dia meletakkan aku di kursi itu. Di atas meja itu ada sebuah pistol.

"Permainan kali ini sangat mudah, kau.." sambil menunjuk kearah Yoshio.

"Hanya tinggal menentukan siapa yang lebih pantas hidup. Dia atau dirimu sendiri.." Mataku melebar kaget ketika mendengar salah satu dari kami harus pulang tinggal nama. Aku takut.. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat Yoshio lagi. Aku juga takut melihat dia mati di depanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Dengan cepat Yoshio mengambil senjata itu kemudian ...

"BANG!!"

Mataku terbelalak. Air mataku tak lagi mampu lagi ku bendung. Dia.. mengambil nyawanya sendiri untuk melindungi aku. Aku terdiam. Semuanya berkecamuk di kepalaku. Kenapa harus Yoshio?! Tolong! Siapapun bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!!

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku terbangun. Dengan nafas memburu di tambah sekujur tubuhku sudah kuyup akibat keringat dingin yang di sebabkan oleh mimpi burukku. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengganti pakaian serta mengambil seteko teh dan sebuah gelas untukku kemudian duduk sendirian di balkon kamar ini. Aku benci hal ini. Rasa takut ini membuatku menjadi seorang pengecut. Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir? Kapan rasa takut ini akan sirna? Apa aku sepengecut itu..? Pada akhirnya aku hanya membenamkan wajahku kedalam lipatan kedua tanganku, meringkuk dengan sedikit isak tangis. Aku..

"Sisy..?" Tegurnya dengan suara serak bangun tidurnya. Aku menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di sampingku." Ucapnya kemudian ia duduk di sampingku. Apakahaku harus menceritakannya? Aku takut dia menganggapku terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu takut akan..

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mentertawakanku saat aku telah selesai menceritakannya padamu."

"Mana mungkin aku tertawa di saat aku belum tau apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku. Yang jelas aku akan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu.." sembari ia tersenyum..

Senyum miliknya itu entah kenapa selalu berhasil memberi kehangatan pada badai salju dihatiku yang dingin.

"Aku bermimpi buruk. di sebuah tempat bersimbah darah, penuh dengan senjata tajam.."

"Wahh, tempat yang menyeramkan.." sahutnya kecil.

"Aku dan kau.. di tempat itu.. dan kau .. " aku panik. Aku takut mengingat semua itu. "Dia.. dia.." lidahku bahkan tak mampu lagi berkata-kata lagi.

'TAKUT'

"Hee..?" Air mataku turun dengan sendirinya tanpa ada perintah dariku. Aku berusaha untuk menghapusnya namun tetap saja air mataku turun. Bahkan lebih banyak.

"Greb!"

Dia memelukku. Begitu erat namun tak membuatku sesak. Nyaman. Tapi, air mataku masih saja jatuh.

"Lihat aku.." ujarnya sembari menghapus air mataku. Perlahan aku melihat kearah iris violet pekatnya. Tajam namun sekaligus hangat menembus hatiku yang paling dalam.

"Aku disini. Yang kau lihat hanya mimpi buruk." Ujarnya menenangkan diriku.

"T-tapi.. "

"Dengar.. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun sampai Tuhan sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pulang menghadap-Nya" dia membelai rambutku. Kembali memelukku erat. Dia mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi milikku.

"Satu hal yang pasti.. Boku no koto, itsu made mo kawaranai, Sisy-chan"

=Owari=

Kosakata:

Itsu made mo kawaranai: sampai kapanpun tak akan berubah.

Boku no koto: diriku.


End file.
